True Suffering
by kellym01
Summary: Title may or may not change, Ranma suffered greatly on the training journey, locked in her cursed form and having lost more than her fair share, how will this change Ranma and her impact on Nerima I don't own Ranma 1/2 plz R&R, no flames on why Ranma was in China early Rated T because I'm Paranoid
1. Chapter 1

A red haired girl with a broken spirit was walking down a street in Nerima in step with a panda to her right, rain pouring down from the cloudy night sky, the red haired girl didn't know where she was going and se didn't care, she'd lived hell from every angle possible except for death which she had been on the edge of several times in her life, in fact death was now something she prayed for.

The duo soon came to a stop, the red haired girl then looked up to see a large sign that read 'Tendo Dojo' the girl then glanced to the panda who then walked through the gate and headed to the door, the girl followed close behind. The panda then light knocked on the door, the sound of several steps were heard on the other side of the door. The door then slid open to reveal a young woman in a dress which hid her figure and a man in a brown gi, the man took one look at the panda before running down the hall way screaming, the girl let out a startled and surprised 'Oh my' before running after the man, the panda then walked in, the young girl close behind it.

The duo stopped when they came to the living room, the panda then held up a sign that read 'Soun my old friend it's great to see you again' flip 'it's me Genma' the occupants just stared at the panda, the girl then let out a sigh before picking up a cup of tea from the table and pouring its contents on the panda's head and soon an obese man in a white gi and glasses stood in the panda's place.

"Genma is that you?" the man asked hopefully.

"Yes it's me Tendo, picked up a curse at Jusenkyo ten years ago" Genma replied before bringing his old friend into a large hug who returned the gesture, the three girls then turned to look at the red head who had a distant look in her eyes and a stone expression that even gave Nabiki a shiver up her spine.

Soun then turned to the red head and approached her eagerly, not noticing the large fleshy mounds on her front "And you must be…" Soun started unable to finish his sentence as he was filled with joy.

"That is my son Ranma" Genma clarified as Soun hugged Ranma, not noticing her large chest until they were pushed against his front with incredible force thanks to the hug, Ranma just hoped the hug would last long enough for her to die due to lack of oxygen but unfortunately it wasn't meant to be as Soun pulled away and looked down at Ranma and her busty chest. Nabiki noticed this and approached Ranma before touching of her breasts and fondling one of them to clarify that he was actually a she.

"Daddy Ranma's not a boy he's a girl" Nabiki pointed out.

"A girl?" Soun asked before poking Ranma's chest and fainting.

Two hours later Soun awoke and Genma told everyone about Jusenkyo, how the curses worked and such. Kasumi then went to retrieve some hot water from the kitchen to help them demonstrate the curses, Genma stuck his hand outside and let the rain trigger his curse before pouring the scolding water on his head which was quite a shock to his system.

Nabiki then looked at Ranma "So if you turn into a girl with cold water I guess that means you're a boy" Nabiki pointed out, remembering that the two had come in from the rain, soaking wet, Ranma just nodded in reply.

"Great one of us are going to be engaged to a sex changing pervert" Akane muttered angrily, Ranma's eyes went wide as she showed the first real emotion she had shown in a long time, anger, true pure rage.

"How dare you" Ranma whispered threateningly, everyone then turned to the red haired girl, surprised to hear her speak, Genma began to slowly slide away from his 'son'.

"What?" Akane asked still pissed at the notion she might have to marry him and if she didn't one of her sisters would have to.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING A PERVERT YOU BITCH" Ranma roared, everyone flinched when they heard the pure hatred in Ranma's voice, everyone slide back, even Akane leaned back slightly taken aback by their 'guest's' reaction.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW DARE I YOU'RE A BOY AND ALL BOYS ARE PERVERTS AND YOU'RE WORSE THAN THE ONES AT SCHOOL YOU TURN INTO A GIRL AND FEEL YOUSELF UP AND USE TO SPY ON GIRLS IN THE CHANGING ROOM" Akane roared at Ranma, who just smirked in response.

"And why would I do that I've had enough sexual contact to last me a thousand life times" Ranma responded with false calm, everyone could see the rage that lay within Ranma's eyes.

"You see you admit it you're a PERVERT" Akane roared in response which only served to raise Ranma's anger, she even began to give off a red battle aura that consumed to dojo and beyond like a towering inferno.

"Oh so I'm a pervert just because I was raped and sold for sex on several occasions" Ranma responded in false calm, it took everyone a few moments to process what Ranma had just said silence filling the air.

"What do you mean Ranma?" Kasumi then asked.

"Pop sold me for sex every time he got hungry, he even sold me for food even as a baby before stealing me back, he even arranged for me to be in the wrong place at the wrong time so I'd be raped and he'd catch the thug in the act and have them pay him not to tell anyone what they'd done to me, his 'precious helpless daughter'" Ranma replied using a girly helpless tone with the last part "And in my experience boys weren't the biggest perverts I've been sold to girls so many times I lost track and each of them liked it kinky" Ranma added.

"Why are you still a girl then if been turned into one caused you so much hell" Nabiki then asked, noticing that Genma had turned back while Ranma was still a girl and he'd just said that been a girl caused him to get raped and to be sold to horny bastards and bitches.

"Because when I was ten we had a run in with some amazons, I beat one of them and I refused to marry her so one of the elders locked my curse, best of it is I'd just learned to forms at will, the Amazon I'm supposed to marry is still hunting us and only when I marry her will my curse be unlocked" Ranma responded.

"Well your situation isn't so bad this is Kasumi age 19 that's Nabiki age 17 and Akane age 16, choose one and that one will be your bride" Soun said as he introduced Ranma to his daughters, Ranma's expression turned back to ice so cold that Nabiki's didn't even hold a candle to it.

"If I didn't marry an Amazon what makes you think I'll marry a girl I've only just met?" Ranma asked sarcastically.

"Because it's a matter of honour" Soun responded.

"Honour…ha…Genma has no honour and neither do I…not anymore…I've been raped and sold for sex for 8 years…there's only one thing left for me and I doubt anyone will allow me to achieve honourably" Ranma responded eyes dropping to the ground.

"And what's that?" Kasumi asked, Ranma looked up and met her dead in the eye.

"Death, I have lost far too much to live" Ranma responded. Genma and Soun thought the same thing after she said that 'with this attitude the schools will never be reunited' for the three girls it was 'how can such a young girl…man…whatever she was want to die, even wit what she's been through how can she hate life so much?'

"Ranma why don't you try living here for a while I'm sure you'll change your mind about this" Soun responded.

"Whatever…hopefully I'll meet someone who'll end my suffering" Ranma responded, Kasumi then led her to the guest room and helped her unpack and was surprised by what Ranma owned, a picture of his mother, father and him as a baby when he was still a he, a small blanket and a journal along with a spare pair of clothing, the same as she currently wore baggy black kung fu pants and a red Chinese attire. Ranma then laid on her futon on waited until she heard Kasumi leave before letting the tears flow as she cried herself to sleep as she remembered what she'd lost not realizing Kasumi could just hear her outside the room.


	2. Chapter 2

During that night Ranma had the same nightmare she'd been having for years, it was dark and she was running through the mountainous jungles of china that had yet to be built on, she was running, fear gripping her heart and threatening to crush it, her pop was chasing her with a burning torch with an army of just about everyone who had, had their way with her close behind him, she was running but not for fear of her own life but for the life of her newly born child, she clutched the baby to just and kept running and running for all she was worth, yet she knew she couldn't get away. Soon they catch up to her, they can almost grab her shirt when she falls over a log, the army then proceeds to surround her, her former 'lovers' then proceed to kick the shit out of her while Genma picks up her child and walks over to a cliff and tosses the baby off and watched with a scowl of disgust as it disappeared into the river below.

Ranma's dream then faded and she was surrounded by darkness. Meanwhile, Soun and Genma were still up talking about the engagement. "Genma tell me is there any way to turn him back to a boy so I can finally have an heir to my dojo?" Soun asked, he knew by honour one of his daughters had to marry Ranma so the only option left was to find some way to reverse the curse.

"Of course there is Tendo my old friend, you see the first time Ranma changed at will was when his anger was at its peak it seemed to unlock something inside of him and he was able to force the change…and well a while ago…I did something that…pissed her off…and it almost happened again, she almost changed…all we need to do is make her angry enough" Genma explained, not knowing he was playing with fire (more like a nuclear weapon) as what he did to Ranma did peak his anger, she just refused to change and relocked her curse, hoping it may lead to her been released from this world.

The Next Day…

Ranma woke up when she made contact with the koi pond, she simply stood up and headed inside, ignoring her father who jumped out to fight her, Ranma then took a seat at the table and began to eat breakfast, ignoring the fact everyone was looking at her.

'How could his father put him through that' Kasumi thought her hands shaking with anger, the only things that were stopping were was that she didn't want her family to see that side of her and that she couldn't attack a guest.

'What am I supposed to do? It's too easy to make a killing off her but if I do I become a bitch in the eyes of the family…and besides I don't want to get on her bad side, that battle aura, it made both Akane's and Kuno's battle auras look like flickering candles. What should I do…we can barely support ourselves yet I can't make money off her, Kasumi would never let me live it down and I can't do it to that bastard because he's daddy's friend so he's immune from my schemes until daddy sees what he really is and the chances of that happening anytime soon are…0' Nabiki thought, desperately searching for ways to make money, slightly worried about what would happen if Ranma found out that she sold pictures of her sis to a freak.

'Damn it just great, this pervert just strolls right in and thanks to his back story I can't touch him…and now one of us has to marry a girl…maybe if I 'spar' with her enough she'll leave on her own and leave us in peace, heck she may be happier doing that' Akane thought to herself, not caring for how mentally scared she was, just hoping she could get rid of her.

"Ranma you'll be going to school with Nabiki and Akane from now on" Soun stated, knowing full well about the chaos there and how his daughters benefit from it, Akane physically, Nabiki financially and even when Kasumi was there she developed mentally and physically and since Ranma will obviously have 'issues' with the fight daily fight he hoped that she may get angry enough to change back.

Ranma just sighed, not caring as to what she did, she had lost everything from her body to her innocence to the one thing that gave her life meaning "Fine" she replied without emotion, the three Tendo girls shivered at hearing her voice, it scared them by how empty she sounded. However, that wasn't the main thing on their minds, they were now scared as to what the day would bring when Ranma saw what happened at that school.

A/N Sorry this took so long and it isn't very long

Who should Ranma be with (not Akane, I find it I can never write this pairing and no male pairings)

(Preferred) Kasumi:

Nabiki:

Other, please state:

OC, tell me what the character should be like and stuff:


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma walked atop a fence as she followed Akane to school, hiding her aura from the sight so that even the most accomplished martial artists would have difficulty seeing it. Akane walked on the path slightly ahead of Ranma; with each step she took her battle aura began to grow as she prepared to face the hentai hoard, completely ignoring the factor that was how Ranma would react after her life…especially after she showed her aura the night she arrived. Nabiki had gone ahead, hoping to reach the classroom and that she would be safe from Ranma's possible wrath.

As they neared the school Ranma began o pick up small battle auras that didn't even hold a candle to Akane's yet alone Ranma's, soon they were able to make out the shapes of the adolescents at the school gate. Akane then took a charge, thrusting her bag back preparing to use it as a weapon and as a shield.

Akane began bashing her foes left and right, while Ranma made her way through the gates and stopped, trying to figure out what was going on, when she noticed the odd foe groping Akane a mini second before been launched into the stratosphere, before landing on the unconscious forms of the Akane's foes. Ranma felt her rage begin to grow at seeing someone else get sexually harassed, memories of it happening to her throughout herself filled her mind as a small red mist descended over her mind. She began to slowly approach the army seeming completely calm, her expression colder than stone, a few of the boys so her figure and attempted to get a grab in before been sent to the nurses office only to be struck in the gut by the redhead, with such force she shattered their ribs, knocking them out cold. She then continued to walk forward. The fighting stopped.

Akane looked around confused, eyes shifting never letting her guard down though, just waiting for the next attack. It was then she noticed they were no longer looking at her but someone behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see Ranma approaching, her bangs covering her eyes, a crimson aura surrounding her and beginning to grow. Nabiki watched from the classroom window, gawking at Ranma, she had never seen anyone stop the hentai horde with just her aura and a few punches, 'guess I was right, about what would happen when Ranma came here…oh daddy, what have you unleashed' Nabiki thought to herself.

The hentai horde began to back away, they may not have been a martial artist but they knew when to back off and when someone was dangerous, Akane maybe strong but she wasn't dangerous, however, Ranma was and they knew it. The memories were now on a endless loop in Ranma's mind, she was now acting almost on pure instinct, her aura began to flare and expand, with each memory she relived her aura increased in size and strength, the minute one of Ranma's most hated memories struck her, her true rage was unleashed. When that event had happened Ranma hadn't been engulfed by rage as it was diluted with guilt and sorrow, but now she had snapped all the blocks she had put up to stop her rage from been released had been burnt to a crisp.

Something was then sent flying at Ranma, a flower, however, the minute it entered her the space her aura occupied which now took up to several feet in each direction, burning it to a crisp it lasted for a whole two seconds. A older boy with a boken then stepped out from behind a tree and began to approach Ranma.

"You are a most fiery goddess indeed, no doubt you have come to challenge me, very well if you defeat me I shall allow you to date me Tatewaki Kuno rising star of the kendo world, the blue thunder of Furinkan high but be warned I am prepared to lose" Kuno yelled as lightening struck the ground behind Kuno sending rubble flying in all directions, it cut Kuno slightly, everyone else besides Akane had turned tails and ran, the rubble that went near Ranma just incinerated, rain began to fall, steam began to rise from Ranma's body.

From afar Soun, Genma and Kasumi just watched, amazed by a red beam of a powerful aura struck the sky, Kasumi began to grow worried, worried for herself and her family and for Ranma, having no idea what he father had helped unleash and the best of it was Kasumi could sense that Ranma was beginning to regain control, which worried her more, worried about what Ranma would do if she couldn't regain control or finally lost it.

The cool sensation brought Ranma back, just enough so she could regain control of herself and stop the transformation she could feel taking place within her. She looked at her visible aura before smirking and reabsorbing it. She then glared at Kuno "And who said I wanted to date you anyway" Ranma replied her voice one again void with emotion, she then ran at Kuno and hit several pressure points on his body, causing him to be aroused (what you thought she wouldn't this stuff after this life) she then leapt up and landed several, hundred kicks to his chin before landing and doing a roundhouse kick, forcing as much ki into it as possible before using it to land the kick on her fully erect penis with such force that it set him skidding back and through several classrooms in the school and out the other side. Ranma then lowered her foot back to the ground and looked up to see the faces of everyone who watched she had done, Nabiki stared at Ranma intently.

'So this is why you tried not to show your emotions before, huh Ranma…she's like a time bomb, what happened to you, what didn't you tell us, even after what you told us your rage shouldn't be that powerful…what didn't you tell us?' Nabiki thought to herself, for once truly terrified, hoping that she never saw that happen again, knowing if Ranma hadn't regained control when she did the school might not still be standing along with half of Nerima. Akane, however, was just pissed that she intervened in her morning fights, not even knowing that it was Ranma seeing what happened in these fights that caused the first domino to fall that led to Ranma's brief loss of control.

A/N Hope you liked it. WARNING I am seeing a few votes for Ukyo just so you know I have never written this pairing before so I am unsure if I am any good with that pairing and the same goes for harem pairings, even if it's just 2.

Kasumi + Ukyo: 1

Kasumi: 3

Nabiki: 1

Shampoo: 1

Ukyo: 1


	4. Chapter 4

A/N To answer Janissa, I noticed that one of Ranma's most powerful attacks relied on his confidence and another relied on depression so I thought of this, where Ranma's rage combined with his ki and since Ranma has so much ki due to his training, well let's just say no one should piss this Ranma off, also Ranma's training was almost the same but he did learn a few new techniques. I hope this answered your question.

Ranma and Akane headed to class, Akane still fuming from the morning fights, however, she made sure to slightly distance herself from Ranma, even she couldn't deny she was a powerful martial artist and had nothing holding her back.

The duo entered the classroom and saw the child teacher glaring at them for being late, Akane knew what was coming and was glad that Ranma would be hit with the attack as well. "You naughty, naughty delinquents, how dare you be late, no doubt you were causing trouble again" the child scolded, Akane sweat dropped, however, Ranma just watched her closely, reading her aura and her movements and could see what was happening.

"Not to punish you, happo five yen satsu" She declared, holding a five yen coin, Akane was instantly drained, however, Ranma didn't move an inch or expel a single piece of his aura, the child then grew to a busty woman and glared at her new student and knew she had bring things up a notch, "Happo fifty yen satsu" She declared, changing the five yen for a fifty, Ranma smirked, surprising her teacher.

Ranma's aura began to slowly stream from her and into the teacher, she grew confused, 'what the? Why is it so slow I should have drained him by now' she thought to herself.

"You wanna drain my ki huh, well let's see how much you can take" Ranma stated without emotion before releasing his restraints, causing a tsunami of red ki to be unleashed, the teacher began to absorb it, smirking at first, however, she stopped when she felt the ki 's heat, it was burning her on the inside, the heat was so intense, she arched forward gasping for air as Ranma's ki and aura overwhelmed her, surrounding her, Ranma just smirked as everybody else stared.

Ranma then placed her hand into her pocket and pulled out fifty yen piece "Happo fifty yen satsu" Ranma stated with an emotionless voice, everybody just stared as all Ranma's ki shot out of their teacher and back into Ranma, who didn't even flinch at the power. The teacher fell to her knees and looked up at Ranma.

"Who are you, how did you do that?" She questioned.

"I am Ranma Saotome heir of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts and as for how, I learnt that technique two years ago, pain in the ass if you ask me" Ranma replied.

"Hold on if you know that technique then…?" the teacher went quiet, Ranma approached her and lowered himself to her level and leaned to her ear and began to whisper.

"Correct, like you I am stuck at the age I learned the technique, I am eighteen years old and I wish to die and thanks to this technique I can't grow old and die, at least not at a normal rate…so tell me if you know of someone who has no problems with ending my life" Ranma replied, her expression colder than stone and her voice empty, she then rose to her feet and went to an empty seat, which happened to be next to Akane's, Akane was pissed about that when she came too and headed to her seat, glaring at Ranma several times throughout the lesson. Hinako kept glancing at Ranma throughout the lesson, she felt powerless, she couldn't punish her, yet she didn't care, she was glad there was someone else like her, somebody who could understand how she felt. She wasn't alone anymore.

After School…

Ranma and Akane headed home, when they got there Ranma headed straight to her father, Genma looked towards her and began to sweat, terrified of what she would do.

"Pop, why would you send me there when you knew what happen?" Ranma asked, anger beginning to enter her voice.

"Ranma, last time I pissed you off you nearly broke the lock, I thought doing this would unlock your curse so you could marry one of the Tendos" Genma replied. Ranma smirked.

"Fool, I broke that lock years ago" Ranma stated.

"WHAT?!...hey hold on then why didn't you change with hot water?" Genma asked.

"Because I relocked the curse and since I'm the one who locked it I have the key to unlock it" Ranma replied as she tapped her forehead with her index finger.

"Ranma why would you remain a girl if you didn't have to?" Kasumi asked.

"Pervert" Akane. Huffed, before backing off at Ranma's glare.

"When I first got my curse I blamed it for my hell of a life, then I realized if I had been born a girl I wouldn't have been forced onto that training trip and I would have had a happy life with a mother and…I…wouldn't have lost…so much" Ranma replied, her voice filling with grief with the last few words, unable to say what she'd lost.

"Why Ranma? What did you lose?" Nabiki asked. Ranma just glared at her.

"The reason to live, Genma took it from me…ask more questions at your own risk…as for you panda if you ever try anything like that again it'll be you who faces my rage" Ranma threatened before heading to the dojo.

Kasumi + Ukyo: 1

Kasumi: 9

Nabiki: 3

Shampoo: 1

Ukyo: 2

Sayuri: 1

Yuka: 1

Kasumi + Kodachi: 1

Herb: 1 (this may be removed, i am going to research this charater and see if i can work him in, but i'm not sure about him been paired with ranma)

Hinako: 0


	5. Chapter 5

School had been cancelled as a construction crew had finally got to the school and were starting to repair the damaged walls, surprised that one kid could do so much damage but the surprise dissipated when they remembered they were in Nerima.

Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane were in Nabiki's room, Nabiki sat on a chair facing her bed where Kasumi and Akane sat. "Why are we here Nabiki I was about to start training?" Akane in her usual angry tone.

"Look I know I'm not the only who thought of this…we all know what Genma did to Ranma and if he did that to his own son what makes you think he won't do it to us?" Nabiki asked.

"Like he could" Akane declared.

"Akane non of us have seen him fight and he's been training in China and he's the one who trained Ranma, I'm not sure you can win with just brute force Akane, we both saw what Ranma did yesterday and Kuno is still in hospital from that hit he took" Nabiki responded, Akane fell quiet, she hadn't heard Kuno was in hospital, not that she was complaining.

"Well what about Ranma, you saw what he was like yesterday, Genma was terrified maybe he can keep him in check" Kasumi proposed.

"Yeah right, it's because of us and that stupid agreement he's stuck here he has to marry one of us so why would he help us?" Nabiki asked.

"Well he hates Genma right, maybe we could form a truce or something" Kasumi responded.

"I guess we could ask him but what do we do if he says no? I'm not sure if getting any dirt on him will matter, we already know what he did to his own son and he's been getting away with it for years and if he knows we're a threat he may sell us or arrange something sooner" Nabiki responded.

"Great so we can't confront him without making it worse" Akane whined.

"I don't know, but I know we're safe until Ranma chooses his fiancé Genma is traditional, old fashioned in some ways as is daddy and they both say the wife should be pure, so for now we're safe" Nabiki responded.

"So our best bet is to get Ranma's help or try and fight him and hope he isn't as good as we think" Kasumi summarised.

"Correct…just business as usual until we have a better plan" Nabiki sighed, Akane then left the room to go train and Kasumi went to get started on dinner. Nabiki then left the room and went to see if Ranma was in the guest room and found no one, Nabiki then noticed the bags in the room 'Maybe this is my chance to find out Ranma has been hiding from us…what he lost' Nabiki thought before digging through one of the bags and pulling out a journal and headed back to her room and began reading.

Two Hours Later…

Nabiki's hands clenched into fists on the journal, it had turned out it wasn't Ranma's but Genma's and so far she had read the first couple years of Ranma's training and she now hated Genma more than ever, that hate only increased when she read about Ranma's mother and thought that was what Ranma had been keeping secret.

Nabiki then left her room and went in search of Ranma, only to find him in the dojo practising a few of his moves and she was surprised by his speed ad power which only made her worry about Genma more, Ranma glanced at Nabiki.

"What do you want?" Ranma asked in her usual neutral tone.

"I know what you've not been telling us Ranma" Nabiki stated, Ranma froze and looked towards her.

"Oh and what didn't I tell you?" Ranma asked, thinking, hoping Nabiki might be bluffing.

"The seppuku pledge Genma promised your mother, that if he didn't raise you to become a man among men then you and your father would be forced to commit seppuku in order to keep your honour intact and because of your curse you can never see her again without dying…you know we lost our mother too, to disease though" Nabiki stated, a red aura engulfed Ranma.

"Thank you Nabiki, that wasn't what I kept secret, but you did just give me a way to die honourably" Ranma stated "Now if you'll excuse me I've got some business with an obese panda" Ranma said, Nabiki just stared as he left the dojo.

"He didn't know" Nabiki stated slowly.

Ranma then approached Genma who was playing shogi, the bald man noticed his 'son' approaching him with a small red aura.

"Is there a problem boy?" Genma asked.

"Seppuku pledge" Ranma stated before striking Genma in the gut and sending him flying into the opposing wall, leaving a Genma shaped dent in it. Genma dropped to the ground and got back to his feet and glared at Ranma but began to sweat as Ranma's aura began to grow.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Genma asked.

"Seppuku pledge, you surrendered my life so you could mould me into a sexist thieving womanizing pervert like you" Ranma roared.

"Listen Ranma I only made that promise to make you the best martial artist the world has ever known, a mothers love would make you weak it was the only way to make her let me take you" Genma replied.

"Oh so you did it to make me stronger then what was all that stuff about selling me for food, selling me for sex and arranging for me to rape, was that to make me stronger too?" Ranma yelled as his aura flared up even more and Genma finally saw he couldn't talk his way out of this one and so took on a fighting stance.

Genma then launched at Ranma and began thrusting out his fists and launched several kicks which Ranma blocked with ease, the others just stared in amazement at the two martial artist's speed, Ranma's aura continued to grow and the heat intensified and began to burn Genma's hands with each strike, Ranma then used a roundhouse kick and struck Genma in the gut knocking him back into the house and through several walls and out into the back garden, Ranma ten glanced at Nabiki, both making eye contact, her battle aura then diminished "Nabiki could you track my mother down, rumour has it your good when it comes to digging up dirt on people?" Ranma asked.

"Err…sure…but could you do some things for me first?" Nabiki asked.

"Sure, depending on what they are" Ranma replied.

Kasumi + Ukyo: 1

Kasumi: 11

Nabiki: 3

Shampoo: 2

Ukyo: 4

Sayuri: 2

Yuka: 2

Kasumi + Kodachi: 1

Herb: 3 (might be removed)

Hinako: 0


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma and Nabiki then headed up to Nabiki's room, Ranma took a seat at Nabiki's desk and Nabiki sat atop her bed "I assume that you want me to come clean?" Ranma enquired.

"Yes…" Nabiki was about to ask her first question when Ranma held her hand up to stop her.

"Come in you two" Ranma called and no sooner had the words left her lips Kasumi and Akane entered the room, "So what's the first thing you want to know?" Ranma asked.

"Firstly what haven't you been telling us?" Nabiki asked.

"Think about it I've been sold for sex and raped countless time, how many do you think used protection?" Ranma asked without emotion, realization appeared on the girls faces.

"Ranma…are you pregnant?" Kasumi asked, some how the minute she said those words something inside Ranma died and it showed in her eyes if it was possible for her to lose even more emotion.

"Not that I know of…but I have been pregnant before…the first time, Genma just thought I was putting weight on and became harsher on my training and ate my food, I was lucky to get a couple grains of rice…this continued until my water broke and I gave birth in the mountains, Genma then took her from me, I didn't even get to hold her…he took her and drowned her in a nearby stream…all I could do was watch too exhausted to even move…that was the day I began to stop caring about life, I didn't even get a chance to mourn her before continuing my training and selling me off and putting me in situations where I got raped" Ranma explained tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you defend yourself when raped you can clearly defend yourself" Akane huffed.

"Because by then I didn't care and I was hoping one of them would end it" Ranma responded.

"Get over it Ranma, we lost our mother and we mourned and adapted" Akane stated, not exactly making Ranma see her in a better light.

"No mother should have to bury their child once…eight of the children I gave birth to Genma killed, drowned three of, put two of them through the cat fist the day they were born and tossed three of them off a cliff" Ranma stated tears gushing out of her eyes and falling down her cheek as she remembered each and every death, each time Genma had made sure to beat her senseless before doing the act or he'd drug her or arranged for someone to rape her while he sneaked off to dispose of their unwanted cargo.

"Only two of my children survived, twin girls I managed to give them to a nice family before Genma could dispose of them and man did I pay for it" Ranma sighed as she remembered all the pain she endured from her past "So please, Nabiki track my mom down and tell her where I am" Ranma begged.

A/N Sorry this took so long and it's so short, mainly information chapter and to show you what the results are at the moment, still accepting votes.

Kasumi + Ukyo: 4

Kasumi: 15

Nabiki: 7

Shampoo: 2

Ukyo: 8

Sayuri 5

Yuka: 3

Kasumi + Kodachi: 1

Herb: 3

Hinako: 2

Nabiki + Ukyo: 1

Nabiki + Herb: 1


End file.
